the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Moriko
'Approval:' NPC 'Appearance and Personality' Moriko is a generally nice girl and a bit on the reserved side... until her passion for geology is triggered. She is absolutely fanatic about rocks and gems and will readily spout into a lecture on how exactly a particular rock was formed, regardless of if her 'audience', i.e. those around her, want to hear about it. Besides rock-hunting, her hobbies during her off time include fishing, pottery, and stargazing. She's quite loyal to her friends and family. Growing up she took her duty to Kumogakure very seriously, however after recent events she's begun to question the duties she's been raised to fulfill. She's currently on a 'mission' to both find herself and do what she can to improve Kumo's lot from a distance. 'Stats' (Total: 118) ' '''Strength: 14 ' 'Speed: 15 ' 'Chakra Levels: 20 ' 'Chakra Control: 20 ' 'Endurance: 15 ' '''CP: 140 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Earth Release ' '''Genin 2: Explosive Release ' 'Chunin: Crystal Release ' 'Jonin: Lava Release ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 15 # Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique - This technique is used for sneaking and striking silently, like a fish underwater, and then suddenly appearing to the ground's surface. Limited to 20ft radius from original point of melding. CP and 10/round if maintained # Earth Release: Earth Spear - The user flows chakra through all parts of their body causing it to become noticeably darker, which increases defensive power by making the skin incredibly hard. Furthermore, the destructive power of physical attacks is increased. +5 to strength and endurance. CP/round # Exploading Palm - The user can make a small explosion in the palm of their hand. (10 CP) # Landmine Fist - The user throws a punch againts the enemy. Once the fist connects, a large explosion spawns from the fist. The explosion is sent forward to prevent any debris from hitting the user, so only the one recieving the punch is hurt. (20 CP) # Lava Release: Great Blaze Annihilation - Similarly to Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, chakra is kneaded into the body and a massive wall of lava is expelled, making it very difficult to avoid. 40 CP # Lava Release: Exploding Volcanic Field - Similarly to Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, the user spits out a great volume of lava onto the battlefield that is used to attack foes. The surge of the lava turns the battlefield into a sea of lava, though various pillars of earth also rise to provide stepping ground for the fighters. 20 CP # Lava Release: Rubber Wall - The user creates an enormous torrent of lava from the ground directly in front of them, which then forms into a wall possessing immense durability due to its rubbery consistency that allows the material to deform when attacked, meaning it can both absorb and dissipate the force behind a blow rather than just simply obstruct it. This technique can also be used to provide reinforcement to a pre-existing barrier. 20 CP # Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit 40 CP # Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns 20 CP # Crystal Release: The Gods Crossings Technique 40 CP # Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance 20 CP # Stats x 4 Equipment *(3) Small japanese war fan *(3) Set of senbon *(2) Set of shuriken *(3) Set of kunai *(3) Light armor 'History and Story' Moriko was born and raised in a small ninja family in Kumogakure. Like her older brother, she went into the ninja academy at a young age and has been raised to serve Kumogakure faithfully. With her mix of powerful kekkei genkai, she has served the village well and gained praise for her accomplishments. Combined with her passion for rocks and crystals, she carved out a niche assisting with mining and geological survey crews in Lightning Country. In light of recent events - Masura's rise to power, declaration of war against the other villages, and the appearance of a great Oni Lord on this plane of existance - she has come to question the role and duties of a ninja and to whom loyalty is owed. Similarly, she and her brother have begun to suspect that the leadership of Kumogakure manipulated their family through generations to produce wielders of multiple kekkei genkai such as herself and her brother. Troubled by this potentiality and the more recent actions of Kumo's leaders, she has decided to leave the Kumogakure settlement. However, she can't ignore the plight of her people, so her mission is two-fold: work on her current moral qualms, and gain allies and support for the people of the Lightning Country. Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Kumogakure